1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel and unique multifunctional wireless medical stethoscope to be used by health care professionals or the like for diagnosing patients and more particularly to a unique and novel multifunctional wireless medical stethoscope that includes a small microchip that operates in a globally available frequency band ensuring communication compatibility worldwide to auscultate human/animal organs and structural sounds for wireless transmission from the patient to an earpiece worn by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common stethoscope primarily in use today by almost all health care professionals is the manual stethoscope. The manual stethoscope has had no significant design changes since the late 1800""s. The manual stethoscope consists of a listening piece with a diaphragm with sound being transmitted to the practitioners ears via a xe2x80x9cY-tubingxe2x80x9d. However, due to this connecting tube, the practitioner is very limited in his proximity to the patient, innately causing the physical sounds transmitted to be less than ideal.
In addition to the manual stethoscope, electronic stethoscopes have been developed which use electronic wires to transmit sound detected at the listening diaphragm to another device that reconverts the transmission to sound. This technology has not substantially changed for over 40 years.
It is evidenced in the prior art that numerous attempts have been made to address the problems associated with the manual and electronic stethoscopes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,555 issued to Shue discloses a type of radio/wire stethoscopic apparatus designed for multiple ausculatation and historical recording of a patient. The circular diaphragm and Y-piece provide an overall structure of the device, which is similar to the manual stethoscope in use today. In addition, sound is received via the circular diaphragm is converted to electrical signals and transmitted through a radio/recorder set and an interface of audio wave control device that is electrically coupled to the unit for enabling the wearer to hear the received sound. Thus, providing for a stethoscope that still provides a restricted amount of distance between him and the patient, inherently providing a unit, unlike the present invention, that does not reflect the most advanced technology available today.
Yet another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,241 issued to Tacchi wherein disclosed is patient monitoring apparatus which employs transmitter and receiver units. The practitioner is still physically connected to the patient with this device unlike the present invention which is totally wireless.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,961 issued to Saltzman relates to a soley patient mounted and supported constant monitoring suction stethoscopic and radio transmitter system and remote radio receiver and speaker. This device features a box-like structure which is clipped on to the practitioners shirt thereby acting as a loud speaker, broadcasting the precordial sounds out publicly.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,708 issued to Andries et al relates to an electronic stethoscope adapted for diagnostic uses and effective to reproduce heart sounds substantially approximating the conventional acoustical stethoscope. This device has no wireless components and unlike the present invention features dated technology.
As observed, none of the previous inventions as described above have been utilized by the medical community. Thus, it is seen that these previous efforts do not provide the benefits intended with the present invention or method, such as providing a wireless stereoscopic apparatus that ultimately delivers exceptional quality and telecommunication capability. The present invention provides a medical/educational stereoscopic device which features practicality and uniqueness, by enabling wireless communication between the patient and health care professional when diagnosing occurs, and consequently provides an apparatus that would be quickly adopted and used successfully by the medical community. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein.
Accordingly, it is seen that there is a need for a wireless medical stethoscope designed and configured to offer the most advanced technology available today to the medical community. This medical device is compact, easy to use, and has the advantage of allowing freedom of movement and distance between the practitioners and their patient. There is no connecting tube to limit the practitioners proximity to the patient or to reduce the sound perception. Additionally, the wireless medical stethoscope can be used by health care professionals of all types.
Thus, as will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device by accomplishing the needs and objectives as identified herein, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available materials.
The present invention is a novel and unique wireless medical stethoscope that will advance the state of the art of medicine by providing a higher level of patient care. This novel and unique wireless stethoscope device is designed to be compact in size and requiring a minimal amount of components so as to adequately and successfully operate and manipulate the present invention.
To enable a wireless stethoscope, the present invention comprises an auscultation piece, an earpiece, and a holding case for allowing easy storage and transporting capabilities of the auscultating piece and earpiece when not in use. Each component, including the ausultation piece, earpiece, and carrying case are separate structural entities.
Constructionally, the auscultation piece comprises a pyramidal shape have an upper end and a lower end. The upper end is smaller in size than the lower end, thus providing for the pyramidal shape. Located on the side wall of the auscultation piece is a plurality of indentations or grooves. These grooves form the typical finger positioning of the examining physician or practitioner and thus provide for an apparatus that is easy and efficient to use.
Located on the lower end of the auscultation piece is a sound receptor panel or diaphragm for enabling auscultation of the patient. Embedded within the auscultation piece is a conventional radio frequency chip designed and configured for wireless transmission. Preferably, this microchip will operate in a globally available frequency band with a link manager ensuring communication compatibility worldwide, thus increasing the usability and functionality of the stethoscope apparatus of the present invention.
Activation can occur manually by depressing a button located exteriorly on the auscultation piece, or optionally can be voice activated. When not in use the auscultation piece can be coupled to the earpiece for storage. This will provide for the earpiece to be removably secured to the auscultation piece consequently providing for a compact unit, when not in use.
The earpiece structurally includes a frame having a first end, a second end and a middle section sandwiched therebetween. The first end, second end and middle section form a substantially J-shape configuration. It is noted that this frame is fabricated from a durable, yet flexible material, so as to allow for the wearer to adjust the overall structure of the frame so as to enable it to conform to their particular shape. Pivotally secured to the second end is a hearing piece. This hearing piece is conventional in design and thus, is configured to be inserted into the ear of the user for allowing adequate and comfortable listening compabilities. Embedded within the main frame is a link manager receiver device. The link manager receiver is in communication with the auscultation piece, so as to receive the sounds when the auscultation piece is placed on the patient. Located on the mainframe and coupled to the link manager receiver device is a sound adjustment unit. This sound adjustment unit is a conventional mechanical device that is utilized for adjusting the volume for the sounds received via the link manager receiver.
For providing removable attachment capabilities, the auscultation piece and earpiece can include corresponding locking means. This will provide for the auscultation piece and earpiece to be removably secured to each other and thus provides a device, when not in use, to be stored as a singular entity. The locking means is conventional and can be any locking means that will ensure quick and efficient release and engagement of the earpiece to the auscultation piece. The auscultation piece and the earpiece mate together to then fit into a holder device. This holder device can further include conventional attachment mechanism, such as the use of clips for rendering attachment to the pants or jacket of the health care professional.
This novel and unique wireless stethoscope device provides faster throughput and better reliablity than present systems. Since the sound is transmitted wirelessly, quality is not lost wherein with conventional stethoscopes the sound waves must travel through the Y-piece tubing to the listening ear. Any amount of traveling will reduce the quality of sound being heard by the health care professional.
Normally in the use of the manual stethoscope or the electronic stethoscope the following problems may be encountered: i. The mobility of the physician or practitioner is generally quite limited. ii. The quality of the sound for diagnosis may be compromised. iii. The state of the art of the technology is often lacking. Thus, the present manual and electronic stethocopes often do not offer the physician or practitioner the opportunity to achieve a higher level of patient care and greater productivity by being able to rapidly monitor and detect the onset of medical problems while being totally free of any physical connection to the patient.
Using and operating the present invention is simple, easy, and extremely efficient. The present invention will elevate the role of the stethoscope in modern medicine. In addition, the novel and unique wireless medical stethoscope will advance the technology in the art of stethoscopes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a wireless medical stethoscope device that will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior medical stethoscope devices.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a wireless medical stethoscope which will not limit the mobility of the practitioner or limit the use of his hands to the length of the stethoscope tubing, but provides the ability to privately hear all the medical sounds as in the original manual stethoscope.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of use of the wireless medical stethoscope such that the novel device is completely portable and can be rapidly activated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless medical stethoscope device which is light weight and simple in design so as to provide for a medical device which can provide for a more efficient and effective process for assessing, monitoring and detecting the onset of medical problems. This medical device will provide for an option for programmable versions for teaching purposes, telemedicine conferencing as well as a loudspeaker means.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and unique medical device which can provide improved continuous assessing and monitoring of the patient, including, but not limed to those undergoing surgical procedures, obstetrics delivery, emergency medical trauma, or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and unique wireless medical stethoscope which can be used on both human and animal patients.
Still a further object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a medical device in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple design and easy to use so as to provide a medical device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many inventions related to stethoscope medical devices, none of the prior art related to the present invention has been designed to provide the most advanced technology available today. The present invention meets the requirements of simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost and ease of maintainability.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a top plan view of the medical device of the present invention in an assembled and storable position.
FIG. 2 is a top plan view of the medical device of the present invention, with the earpiece disengaged from the auscultation piece and both pieces [being] removed from the holding case.
FIG. 3 is a side plan view of the earpiece used in the medical device of the present invention, in the disengageable and useable position.
FIG. 4 is a bottom plan view of the earpiece used in the medical device of the present invention, in the disengageable and useable position.
FIG. 5 is an enlarged bottom view of the earpiece used in the medical device of the present invention, in the disengageable and useable position.
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of the earpiece used in the medical device of the present invention, in the disengageable and useable position.
FIG. 7 is an enlarged perspective view of the adjusting mechanism used with the hearing portion of the earpiece used in the medical device of the present invention.
FIG. 8 is an enlarged side view of an alternative embodiment for the adjusting mechanism used with the hearing portion of the earpiece used in the medical device of the present invention, in the disengageable position.
FIG. 9 is a first side view of the auscultation piece used in the medical device of the present invention, in the disengageable and useable position.
FIG. 10 is a second side view of the auscultation piece used in the medical device of the present invention, in the disengageable and useable position.
FIG. 11 is a bottom plan view of the auscultation piece used in the medical device of the present invention, in the disengageable and useable position.
FIG. 12 is a third side view of the auscultation piece used in the medical device of the present invention, in the disengageable and useable position.
FIG. 13 is a top view of the auscultation piece used in the medical device of the present invention, in the disengageable and useable position.
FIG. 14 is a bottom plan view of the holding case used for storing and maintaining the earpiece and auscultation piece when not in use.
FIG. 15 is a block diagram illustrating the electrical components utilized with the medical device of the present invention.
FIG. 16 is a block diagram, illustrating the electrical components utilized with the medical device of the present invention.